


Let me entertain ya 'til you scream

by chrysa (Kyuu)



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/pseuds/chrysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is really good at torturing Green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me entertain ya 'til you scream

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the pokanon kink meme prompt: "Green/Red gameverse. I keep getting this image when I'm listening to For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert LMFAO, "Take the pain take the pleasure I'm the master of both- Oh yeah, and Pokemon too.""

Green doesn't really consider himself a masochist, and this would probably be the truth if he weren't dating Red, who is possibly (and likely unintentionally) one of the cruelest people on the face of the entire planet. Even aside from the fact Red forces Green to climb the mountain through the snow storm every time he wants to see him, he's gotten pretty damn good at shutting Green down every time Green tries to put the moves on him. And if it isn't him, it's Pikachu - that damn yellow cockblocking rat - that'll electrocute Green for even looking at Red the wrong way, not that Red tries to stop it or anything like that.

It's probably really telling that he leaves the cave without even a kiss more often than not, and sometimes Green wonders if it'd been in some delusional daze that he imagined the two of the getting together.

The worst part is, most of the time, Red's not even aware that he's being a tease, like when he sticks his hand into Green's coat pocket to keep warm or like what he's doing right now, falling asleep in Green's lap.

So now, Green is sitting here here numbly, staring at Red's face and trying to move as little as possible. In return, Red shifts and turns his face right into Green's crotch.

Panicked, Green tries to think of the least sexy things he can imagine - it really wouldn't do for Red to wake up to a face full of his hard-on - and fails miserably as Red continues to turn in his lap.

He briefly considers just shoving Red out of his lap, though that would wake Red up and probably get him punched in the face, but it's likely that Red would punch him anyway if he wakes up in Green's lap as it is, and before Green can conclude which of the two options would likely cause him the last amount of bodily harm, he realizes that Red's sleepy red eyes are open and staring at him.

Red's eyes shift to the side and focus on the thing that's poking against his cheek, and Green just wants to go somewhere and die already and fully expects to get punched, but instead Red surprises him by saying, "Am I that entertaining?" He's wearing this irritatingly smug look that makes Green want to punch him.

"Pokemon isn't the only thing you're a master of," Green mumbles, and proceeds to shove Red onto the floor, pin him to the ground, and lean down to kiss that stupid smirk off of he-who-is-a-master-at-torturing-Green.

Green doesn't know what he's got into, but he hopes Red can handle what he's about to do, because someday - somehow - he's gonna find a way to get back at Red. But right now, Green really really _really_ needs to get laid.

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 2010.05.20


End file.
